


That Would Be Enough

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton, you say? Try ‘That Would Be Enough’ with Obi-Wan~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU (kinda based around the idea of like, the first world war/second world war - it really depends on what you might be interested in). Overall, this is short, but I like how it turned out, and I'm hoping you all do too. The song is from Hamilton, which you can listen to at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xDlEXO4UJs while you read.

“You’re…pregnant?”

Staring at Obi-Wan, you swallow and nod your head, eyes watering as he stands up from where he had been seated on the couch. He stalks back and forth in front of you, pulling at his hair and taking deep breaths. It only seemed right to tell him now, despite the fact that he had recently been sent back from the front lines of war. If you told him while he was there, he would have been a danger to those around him and he might not have made it home to you and your child.

“How long have you known?”

“A month or so. I wrote to your commanding officer, though I thought he might tell you. Come sit _down,_ Obi-Wan, you’re making me nervous,” you state, reaching for his hand.

Your skin against his makes him freeze, but he turns towards you. He sits, staring at you and inhaling slowly. “I…how are we going to take care of a child when I don’t even have a job? I was in charge of a whole group of men out there, Y/N. If I’m not doing that, then how am I supposed to pay for us to even survive?”

You scoff, taking both his hands in yours, pulling them towards you. He stares at you as you raise them to your lips, kissing his bruised knuckles and shaking your head. “I don’t care about that. We’re fine right now, and it’s _going_ to be fine. We’ve got each other, and this baby, and this home. I’ve got family that can help us until we’ve got our feet on the ground again.”

Obi-Wan starts to speak when you shake your head again, placing a finger on his lips. “Don’t even start about not wanting to take charity from people. I want you to be here to meet your child, and to be with me when this…this _war_ is going on outside our door. I don’t regret not telling you until now, or the fact that you’re not working. I’d rather you be safe here in our home than out there, fighting to protect the world we live in.”

“I was going to protect all of us. You, me…our child. Though that would have been unknowingly,” he whispers. You sigh, moving closer to him and pressing your lips to his in a tender kiss.

When you pull back, his eyes are closed, and you stroke his cheek, letting your thumb run over his lips. “I don’t want that. It’s enough that you’re here with me right now. We’ll look around, and maybe you can find a job here that doesn’t require you being gone from home so long. Anything is better than you being out there and putting your life on the line. I…I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes open slowly, staring at you as you let your fingers play with his hair. He seems to take a moment to look around the room, unsure of what to say at the moment. Rather than speak, he takes your hand and kisses your palm, exhaling slowly. “If this is what you want from me, then I’ll be here for you and our child. I’ll see if I can get a job at the local factory. You don’t mind being married to a man who isn’t out there fighting for freedom?”

“I know who I married, Obi-Wan. It’s enough that you’re here with me, and I don’t want to imagine you anywhere else. I don’t need a legacy, or some name on a plaque that tells me who you are. You’re my _husband_ , and that’s all I want right now,” you murmur, pressing your lips to his cheek.

Nuzzling his nose with his, Obi-Wan clutches you closer to him, smiling softly. “Then I’ll be that. For you and our child.”


End file.
